The Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids was first established more than 50 years ago. Since that time the field of nucleic acids has exploded with tremendous discoveries regarding the chemistry, functional potential and biologic significance of nucleic acids. Through all of these advances the Nucleic Acids GRC has provided a critical forum for discussion of new ideas and interaction between investigators specializing in all the diverse areas of nucleic acids research. In particular, the past decade has brought renewed recognition and excitement regarding the breadth of nucleic acid functions in cells (i.e. all classes of ncRNAs) and the extent to which various steps in nucleic acids biosynthesis and processing are mechanistically intertwined. The involvement of RNAi in chromatin silencing and remodeling is a prime example for the usefulness of bringing seemingly diverse areas of nucleic acid researchers together. The 2009 meeting of the Nucleic Acids GRC will highlight recent advances in these areas of DNA and RNA biology, biochemistry and biophysics with a view toward identifying emerging concepts and technologies in these fields. Specific topics of discussion will include: Genome integrity, DNA replication, Transcription and chromatin dynamics, Post-transcriptional regulation, ncRNAs: Diverse effects on DNA and RNA, RNA fate decisions: stability and export, Ribosome biogenesis, function and regulation and RNA catalysis. Young scientists, or those newly engaged in nucleic acids research, will be particularly encouraged to attend and present;with time built into the schedule for short talks selected from submitted abstracts. Public Health Relevance: The Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids was first established more than 50 years ago. Since that time the field of nucleic acids has exploded with tremendous discoveries regarding the chemistry, biologic significance and therapeutic potential of nucleic acids. For example, several RNAi therapeutics are being tested in clinical trials as treatments for macular degeneration and for hepatitis C. Some of these therapeutics are based on discoveries that were presented and discussed at the Nucleic Acids GRC. The Nucleic Acids GRC in 2009 will continue to provide a critical forum for discussion of new ideas and interaction between investigators specializing in all the diverse areas of nucleic acids research with an eye to recognizing potential new ideas for the treatment of human disease.